zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Blythe Radella Robertson
Notes Poor poor Alice, the Zombie Apocalypse was too much for her mind, she's broken and all of the king's horses and men aren't putting her together again. But, she can be happy still, right? Who she was before things went down is unclear even to her, but she loves Hindi culture, and wants to be a home maker. Due to malnutrition and being constantly in hiding, some of the walking dead are more attractive than this 15 year old girl, but a bath and some clean clothes made quite a differnence on her. A month down the road and she's completely different. No longer her survival persona of Alice, but going by her real name of Blythe again for the first time since it went down, she has forgotten a lot but the support of others including her boyfriend Kyle, and her friends her age, and notably Toby, Castor, Amber, and Jaclyn have helped her become herself again. Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 +1 Super Item Point, +1 Minor item point, +1 Moderate Item Point . +3 Priority Tickets Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes (195) *'Endurance(++):' P:A: +10 **'Stamina(+):' P:M: +28 (4.5/12) *'Agility(+):' P:A: +30 (0/12) *'Perception(++):' M:PA: +30 (0/12) *'Strength(+):' P:A : +10 (0/7) *'Willpower(++):' S:MA +4 (0/5) **'Morale(+): M:' +10 (4/6) *'Learning(*):' M:A : +30 (7.5/15) **'Teaching(++):' M +7 (2/6) *'Charisma(*):' S:MA: 0 *'Precision(+):' M:AP: 30 (4/12) *'Athletics(+):' P:A: 10 (1/6) Combat (86) *'Improvisation(*):' P:MT: +10 *'Axes(+)': P:MT: +10 *'Armor Training(+):' P:MT: +7 *'Firearms (*): '+14 (5.5/9) **'Assault Weapons (++): '+20 ***'Shotguns (+): '+25 (10/11) Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive (7) *'Cooking(+): T:M: '+1 *'Sewing(+): T:MP: '+6 Knowledge (12) *'Culture(=): M : Indian:' +10 *'Culture(=): M : Japan:' +2 (0/2) Recreational *'Dance(+):' P:MS 0 Survival (34) *'Stealth(+):' M:P +30 (0/12) *'Looting (++): 'M:P +4 (1/5) Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Affinities *'Jaclyn:' +4 (Alice) *'Daniel:' +1 (BR) +1 (Alice) *'Toby:' +1 (Blythe) *'Drake:' +1 (Alice) *'John:' +1 (Alice) *'Amber': +3 (Alice)? +1 (Blythe) *'Mack' +1/+2 (BR/Alice) *'Kyle:' +8/+1 (Blythe/Alice) *'Enix: '+2 (Blythe) *'Erica: '+2 (Blythe) *Kaitlyn +1 (Alice)\\ *"Mum" +1 (Blythe) Perks *'Weak Point' (+30 Precision) ** 1/3 Precision is added to ranged AP (rem=LP is half AP) *'Avoidance: ' (+30 Stealth) **1/2 Skill may be added to AoE dodge checks. *'Denizen of the Dark:' (+30 Perception) **Decreases the penalties in low light to 0, and in no light to 1/2. *'Sneaky Sneak: '(+30 Agility) **You can perform stealth as an E-action at the cost of 5 stamina. *'No Materials Required: '(+30 Learning) **replace T training cost with M training cost at -1 sucesses per roll. Flaws *'Cautious: '''Stealth +10 Perception+5 Strength -5 Morale -5 Items Equipment *'Head: (+) Light Helmet(Skullcap motorcycle style): +10 LR, -5 Perception''' *'Body: (+) Light Kevlar Vest: +20 Armor, -5 Mobility, +10 extra armor VS bullets' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt: (=) pouch' *'Othr: Communicator.' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Improvised Halligan (*):' 65/2(+25)/+10; +5 Limb Damage, +10 Constructive Damage **'Attachment:' (If any) **'Special:' Multitool- Designed for a multitude of purposes, this weapon also provides a +5 Tool bonus in most situations. **'Mod:' Improvised Weapon(-10 Exotic penalty) **'Mod:' Crowbar Attachment(Trade bonus limb damage for +5 AP, +10 Tool bonus for forced openings) * (*) Pump action shotgun 35/1/+10 -10 recoil 5/5mana (recovers 5 a day) * ' ' * Special - Dragon's Breath: +10Accuracy +2AoE +5burn damage - cost 5 Mana * Effect * Effect * Effect * Effect * Armor *'Ranged Weapon Name/Condition:' Bonuses/Penalties **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) *'(x2) 12-Gauge Slugs(=)' Single target; 15 Armor Piercing; -10 Accuracy -15 lethality *'(x13) 12-Gauge Buckshot(=)' AoE+0 *'(x5) 12-Gauge Birdshot(=)' +15 Lethality, AoE+2 *'(x1) 12-GA empty shells' * BR finds 4 costume parts and 4 linen fabrics, each at = quality. * 10 condoms - pre collapse. * Black Jellybean, chocolate rosary, 3 Blue Jellybeans. * Jewelry set(=) Tools * Meat Carving Knife(++): Soulbound, +5 cooking when held. Quick Rolls Combat *Stealth +45 *Halligan 61/2/ +22 *Initiative +30 *Dodge +30 (+50 with vest on, +65 AoE, +60 bullets, +75 AoE bullets) *Shotgun 30/1/+67 (buck) +10 AP, +7 LP Magic Tools *Halligan +5 Tool Checks(+15 when forcefully opening things) Other *Cooking (Indian) +2 *Perception +15 *Physical Resist +10 History Originally she was with friends at an amusement park, but eventually with the killing that happened teenaged boys became tyrants, then worse. She was kept in the Alice in Wonderland ride in Fantasyland, in the Flower Garden where Alice peeks out and appears. A personality emerged that identified with Alice and accepted the abuse of the boys, to save her own already damaged psyche. Eventually she was separated from the others as they ranged farther and farther out scrounging to survive, and she got loose, never looking back to see if they still lived. She has since been on the run and hiding from the Walking Dead, proving to be proficient at it. Her preferred weapon is a Halligan Bar fireman's tool. She usually carries around some peanut butter and indian spices. Her first introduction to the group came by way of her knocking on the kitchen door and asking for food. She'd been starving or barely subsisting for months, and the smell of the Mexican made from fresh vegetables was too much for her. It surprised people though, since she snuck past the Walking Dead, went through the barriers, and broke into the building to get where she was. Blythe Radella Robertson. Extras (Optional) Roomz Items -tent -ammo 12 gauge: 15 slug, 20 birdshot, 45 buckshot -Her own * Dragon Shotgun -Her own + vest -2x +5 HP turtle meat Achievements *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes *Bratty Half-Pint - Especially as the Black Rabbit *Big Eater - She learned to eat as much as she can, when she can, to the point of making herself sick. *Comes Great Insanity - Alice can only fight via her alternate personality, with insanity there is power. *Improvised Weapon - Alice's Halligan Bar is a fireman's tool. *Little Miss Badass - When she is Black Rabbit, she certainly is. *The Pollyanna - as Alice White, maybe all her negativity is wrapped into Black Rabbit? *Tsundere - In a way, she is the ultimate Tsundere, BR's Tsun to Alice's dere. *Room Full of Crazy - How else does she talk to herself? Left to her own designs, she.. decorates. *Sniff Sniff Nom - Starvation makes the best sauce. *Alice Allusion - Oh, but this ain't exactly wonderland. *When She Smiles - Alice's smile is filled with warmth and hope, however BR's is a Cheshire Cat Grin.